


Protection Is Yours

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [6]
Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Catti-brie reminds Regis he is protected





	Protection Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 61. steal

"Ye best be thinking something else," Catti-brie warned with mock ferocity.

Regis looked at her sheepishly, then shrugged. "I'd not even be able to hold it steady to fit an arrow to the string," he admitted. "So of what use would it be to me?"

"Bribe to a drow, mayhaps?" she asked, just to watch him flush brightly, his reddened cheeks matching ears and nose now. She came and crouched in front of him. "Regis, if it is true a dark elf seeks ye, trust in your friends, not stealing, to keep you safe."

He nodded, chastened and reassured again.


End file.
